


Tight Jeans

by sdk



Series: 10th Anniversary Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Tight Jeans/Skinny Dipping".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tight Jeans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birdsofshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsofshore/gifts).



> One of my 10th Anniversary Drabbles.

Potter stood at the edge of the lake wearing those damned denim trousers of his. Completely unacceptable swimming attire, of course. 

Draco didn’t understand the appeal. Yes, Potter did favor muggle-wear over traditional, _respectable_ wizard’s robes, but he used to don unsightly, faded clothing that practically fell off him. Draco could only assume he wore them for comfort’s sake but… well, what Potter wore now was more akin to tights than trousers. Indeed, when Potter bent over to untie his shoes, Draco could see the flex of his thigh muscles and the firm, full outline of his— 

Draco swallowed thickly. 

“What?” Potter snapped Draco out of his haze.

Draco scowled. “Your trousers are horrid.”

Potter laughed and shook his head. He took a step, flicked open the button of his fly and leaned in close enough for Draco to smell his aftershave. “Guess I should take them off then, shouldn’t I?”


End file.
